


Damsel in Distress

by F1_rabbit



Series: Fairy Tale AUs [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus goes to rescue the damsel in distress from the dragon and make her his bride, but he's in for a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress

Marcus had grown up with his father telling him stories of the damsel in distress, trapped in the tower by a ruthless dragon. If he rescued her then she would be his bride. He had travelled the length of the land to find her and now he was here, looking at Brands Castle. The flicker of light in the uppermost tower made his heart race, there she was, waiting to be rescued by him.

He waited until dawn to attack, the sleeping dragon was guarding the drawbridge and Marcus thought he would be able to tiptoe around it, until a bird started squawking, alerting the dragon to his presence.

Marcus swung his sword round, stabbing the dragon in the foot before running for the stairs to the tower. He hacked through the door, bursting into the room to see a frightened looking man who was about the same age as him.

"I'm here to rescue you?" Marcus looked around, was this her brother? Where was the damsel in distress? The man tilted his head, confusion written all over his face.

There was a pitiful sounding whine and the man rushed past him, leaping down the stairs three at a time.

"There's a dragon…" Marcus took a deep breath and followed the man, he wasn't sure what was going on here at all. Had he got the wrong castle?

When Marcus got to the bottom of the stairs he was out of breath and panting, and the man was talking to the dragon, cleaning its wound.

"How could you attack Niruth?" The man was holding the dragon's paw as he bandaged it, mumbling something to it in a low voice as the dragon made little whimpering noises.

"I came to rescue the damsel in distress from the evil dragon?" Marcus was sure that he'd got the wrong place, but he wasn't sure that sorry was going to cut it.

"I'm the only one here. And I am neither a damsel nor in distress." The man and the dragon glared at him.

"Oh." Marcus slumped down against the wall, the clattering of his armour echoed around the castle. He hadn't slept in two days and all the running around had taken it out of him. Marcus drifted off to sleep, unaware that Niruth had picked him up in her mouth, carrying him to bed.

*

"Tea?"

Marcus was handed a cup of warm liquid and he accepted it, sipping at it as he looked at the man.

"What's your name?" The man brushed a strand of hair out of his face, the touch of his fingers sent sparks through his body and he didn't know what to think about that.

"Marcus."

"Jolyon." He took the empty cup from Marcus, sitting it down on the little table. "You can rest here until you're ready to travel. I'll see that you have enough food and water for the journey home."

"Why are you all alone? Why don't you have a princess?" Marcus asked.

"My parents died when I was a teenager and my siblings all moved out to live with their partners. Leaving just me, but I like it that way, peace and quiet to read, no-one bothering me." Jolyon looked at Marcus with a smile, and Marcus laughed. "And I don't like princesses. I like princes."

"Ah… Oh." Marcus was suddenly aware that he wasn't wearing a lot and he pulled the blanket up. "My father always told me that one day I would rescue my true love."

Jolyon took Marcus' hand, rubbing his thumb along the side of it, and Marcus knew that his dad was right, just not in the way that he'd thought. He leant in for a kiss, soft plump lips meeting, hearts racing as the kiss got more passionate.

Niruth looked in through the window, snorting at them and Jolyon jumped back. "Just please don't attack Niruth again. She's my friend."

"I'm sorry." Marcus blushed, he felt so bad about hurting her. Niruth put her head through the window and nuzzled against Marcus, letting him pet her.

Marcus recovered his strength over the next few days, Jolyon was glad for the company, he hadn't realised how much he missed having other people around. Jolyon read to Marcus, and Marcus told him stories of his wild adventures.

They travelled to Marcus' home, flying on Niruth's back, and told his parents that he had rescued his true love, and that they were going to live together happily ever after, with their pet dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to this website [fantasynamegenerators.com](http://fantasynamegenerators.com/dragon_names.php) for help finding a dragon name!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
